iSaw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by AguaGoddess
Summary: Little Karli Benson came toddling down the stairs on Christmas Eve, hoping she'd finally catch Santa in the act.  However, what she saw was definitely not what she expected.  Seddie.


"Bye, Carly!" the couple called after their long-time best friend as they approached their car.

"Bye, guys! Have a great holiday! And say hi to little Karli for me!" The brunette yelled back, getting into her car.

Carly waved through the passenger window, her sweet, porcelain features turned into a smile.

Her husband, who was already in the driver's seat, leaned over and said something to her, to which she faintly blushed and smiled even wider. He started the engine, and the couple watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and into the dark, peaceful night.

Sam looked at her husband and smiled. "I still can't get over them."

"Neither can I." Freddie shook his head, laughing lightly. He turned toward his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sam looked up at the night sky. Light flakes of snow were falling, adding to the delicate blanket that already covered the ground. She had to agree.

"Hey," Freddie said, slightly nudging Sam's arm. "I love you."

Sam rolled her cerulean eyes up at the sky and smirked. "What do you want, nub?"

"Nothing!" Freddie insisted. "I was just thinking about seeing those two again, and how so much has changed since high school. Is it wrong to tell my beautiful wife that I love her?"

Sam almost melted under his warm, chocolate gaze, just like she always did. They really brought out the giddy teenage girl in her, a feeling she both hated and loved.

She just stood there, her cheeks rosy from the bitter cold. Ever since they'd gotten married, Sam found that he found ways to make her speechless more than ever. It was cruel. That was _her _job.

"Cat got your tongue?" Freddie teased, his lips twitched upward into a grin.

Sam regained her wit, and playfully shoved him away. "Whatever, Fredweird." And then she was gone, running away from him to their car.

"SAM!" Freddie's exasperated voice rang through the night air. "Sam, wait up!"

It had been a wonderful night. It was Christmas Eve, so to celebrate, Sam and Freddie had met Carly, and her husband, Gibby, at a local fancy restaurant.

Yes, Carly and _Gibby._ The two had started dating in the middle of senior year, ended up getting married six years later, and, well, the rest was history. It had taken Sam and Freddie a couple years to wrap their heads around it, but now it was clear. Anyone could tell they were crazy about each other.

Sam and Freddie had gotten married in their junior year of college, and now they had a four-year-old daughter, Karli. Carly had been thrilled to hear that Sam and Freddie were naming their daughter after her. Sam had just demanded that Carly do the same for her, and Carly agreed. Sure enough, just two months ago, Carly and Gibby announced that they were expecting a baby boy, who was to be named Samuel.

To put it shortly, life was good.

"Home at last," Freddie said as he pulled the car into the driveway of the Benson household. "I wonder what trouble Karli's put the babysitter through tonight."

Sam shook her head in agreement, not even wanting to consider the possibilities. Usually their little toddler was very well behaved, but unfortunately, she seemed to pick up her mother's rather abrasive side when she had a babysitter.

Sam and Freddie walked up the sidewalk to their house, hand in hand. When they entered the house, they were met with unsettling silence. That was different.

"Jen?" Sam called out in search of the family babysitter. Soon footsteps echoed from the kitchen as Jen stepped into the front hall. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Benson. How was the dinner?"

"Fine, thank you. Where's Karli?" Freddie asked, his dark eyes scanning the whole room. Sam had noticed he was very protective of their daughter, which was something more to add to that stupid pile of things she loved about him.

"She went to bed at around six thirty." Jen seemed just as surprised Sam and Freddie were. Usually Karli was hard to get to bed, especially at a babysitter's command.

Something was up her little sleeve.

"Well, thanks Jen, we'll call you next time we need you to watch Karli for us." Freddie said, handing her a twenty.

"No problem, guys. Merry Christmas!" Jen smiled as she walked out the door, a gust of cold air blowing in.

Sam shivered. "Wow, it's cold out there!"

"Sure is," Freddie agreed. "After we change out of these nice clothes, maybe we can make hot cocoa?"

Sam smirked, wrapping one hand around his waist and setting the other on his toned chest.

"Or," she whispered, "_You _could make us some hot cocoa while I go change." Her devious smile got even wider as she leaned up and lightly kissed Freddie, her soft lips barely brushing his.

With that, she dropped her hands and sauntered up the stairs, leaving Freddie gaping with a dumbfounded look on his handsome face.

"Tease," was all he could muster. He'd get her back for that later.

"The tree looks great," Sam complimented. She and Freddie were sitting on the couch, enjoying the Christmas decorations and some freshly brewed cocoa. The dim lights from the tree sent soft glows all over the walls. It was almost enchanting.

Freddie almost laughed at her remark about the tree, seeing as she had done absolutely _nothing _to help. Unless sitting on the couch with Karli, barking orders about where to hang each ornament counted. He decided against making a comment, because as he'd learned, trying to prove a point to Sam got you nowhere.

"Tonight was so fun," Freddie said. "I still can't believe Carly and Gibby are expecting a son. It just seems so surreal."

"Well," Sam said, while Freddie twirled a strand of her golden hair around his finger absentmindedly. "I never would've expected them to even get together."

"True." Freddie chuckled.

"But they really are perfect together. I can remember how freaked out she was when she told me she was starting to like _Gibby_, of all people." Sam said.

Freddie laughed along with her, remembering the good old days of high school. "I'm kind of surprised that Carly _just _got pregnant. They couldn't keep their hands off each other."

Sam laughed even harder. "Oh, Carly…"

"At least you haven't changed at all over the years," Freddie said, pulling Sam's legs onto his lap.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam scoffed, resting her head in the nook of his neck.

"It means that you're still as beautiful, funny, and perfect as you were when we started dating." Freddie said, watching with a hidden smile as Sam's cheeks reddened. He loved making her blush.

"You're so cheesy." Sam rolled her eyes. But on the inside, she loved it.

The couple sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the lights and each other's company. Freddie noticed that Sam was quite relaxed tonight, and he cherished the moment. Usually Sam was a bit frantic when they were at home. She was always making sure everything was all right with their daughter. She was determined to be a great mother, and while Freddie told her repeatedly she was, she still fretted.

Suddenly, Freddie tensed next to her and jumped up off the couch. "Crap!" he cursed under his breath.

Sam looked up t him. "What's wrong, Frednub?"

"I forgot to put the presents under the tree!" Freddie whispered, afraid of waking up Karli.

"Well hurry, go get 'em!" Sam whispered back.

Freddie nodded in agreement, and bolted toward the basement.

Sam just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Of course that nub would forget the presents.

Soon Freddie emerged from the basement carrying a garbage bag full of gifts. He rushed to the tree, and knelt down and started taking presents out.

"W-w-whoa. Hold on." Sam demanded getting up from her perch on the couch. "Where's the Santa outfit?"

Freddie furrowed his brow, as if he didn't remember, but then his eyes widened in realization.

It was a tradition every year for Freddie to wear a Santa outfit when he put the presents under the tree. It started out as another one of Sam's ideas to humiliate Freddie, but over the years, they both came to love the silly little tradition.

"Really? Is it necessary?" Freddie whined.

"Of course it is." Sam insisted, her light blue eyes indignant. "I helped you all day last week decorating the tree, so I think the least you can do is put on a stupid costume for five minutes!"

"You did _NOTHING!"_ Freddie whisper-screamed. His eyes were dark with rage, but a small smirk was planted on his lips. They just enjoyed pushing each other's buttons, but they knew the other was just messing around.

Sam knew she couldn't argue with that one, so she opted for her other method: the pout.

"Please?" Sam asked, jutting out her lower lip and batting her long eyelashes.

Freddie's heart melted. As soon as she did that cute little pout, he was a goner, and Sam knew that.

"Fine." Freddie gave in, and trudged out of the family room. When he entered the room again, it took all of Sam's willpower to not burst out laughing so loud she would wake the neighbors. If the oversized red outfit wasn't enough, the beard finished off the ridiculous look.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." Freddie grumbled. He bent down to grab the first present, but Sam stopped him. Wrapping her hand around his waist, she pulled him up and moved in close, whispering against his lips before kissing him.

"Thank you."

Freddie smiled against her lips, before kissing her deeply. Sam's breath hitched in surprise. Freddie smiled even more, and leaned away to whisper in her ear, "You're so welcome."

Karli Benson lay wide awake. It had been at least two hours since she convinced that stupid babysitter that she was really tired. She had been lying in her bed ever since, waiting for this moment. And now it was finally here. Karli was going to catch Santa Claus in the act. She had planned everything out perfectly. She had been told she had the determination of her daddy and the cunning of her mommy. She wasn't sure what those words meant, but she liked them nonetheless.

When she was sure the house was completely quiet, she slipped out of bed and crawled toward the door. She looked across the hall at her parent's room. It was dark inside, and the door was almost closed. It seemed to her the coast was clear. She crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. So far, so good. She started towards the living room. A smile of anticipation spread across her face. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes, and peered around the corner. What she saw was definitely not what she expected.

In the center of the living room stood Santa and her mommy. On the floor behind Santa was a large bag. The presents!

But that wasn't what she was focused on.

Santa…and her mommy…were…_kissing?_

Karli let out a shriek so loud it rang through her own eardrums. Santa and mommy pulled away in an instant and looked at Karli, fright evident in their eyes.

"What's going on here, mommy?" Karli demanded. Sam looked back and forth from 'Santa' and Karli.

"I…uh…"

Then Santa spoke. "Karli."

Freddie took off the hat and the beard. "It's me, daddy."

Sam and Karli both looked at him, their eyes wide.

"Daddy? What are you doing dressed up as Santa?" Karli asked, her sky blue eyes baffled.

"Well…" Freddie stalled, looking at Sam frantically. "Come here." He gestured for Karli to sit on his lap. She obliged.

"You see, Santa is extra busy this year. He told me he wouldn't have enough time to deliver all his gifts in one night, so I offered to help him out a bit." Freddie said.

"You _know_ Santa?" Karli asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh yes." Freddie smiled warmly at his daughter, giving his wife a wink out of the corner of his eye.

"No way!" Karli exclaimed. "Tell me more! What's he like?"

Sam came up behind them and picked Karli up off Freddie's lap. "Alright, Karli, that's enough. I think you need to go to bed before Santa decides you deserve coal instead for sneaking out of bed."

"No, no, no, I'll go back to bed right now!" Karli shouted, jumping out of her mother's arms and bolting up the stairs.

"That was amazing," Sam said, joining her husband on the floor.

Freddie chuckled, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "How's that for an interesting night, Samantha Benson?"

She laughed, meeting his chocolate eyes with her deep blue ones and resting her head on his shoulder.

It was surely a Christmas to remember.

**Thanks for reading, I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! Also, I have more iCarly oneshots and things soon to be published, so stay tuned for that! Happy Holidays!**

**~Aqua**


End file.
